A New Sensei Partner For Her, A New Portal Master For Him
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all! :) Done as a request for Syriensong83. :)


**Syriensong83, who owns Bree, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

* * *

 **A New Sensei Partner For Her, A New Portal Master For Him**

Grunting could be heard as two figures sparred near the Academy. Rachel, the Tech Portal Master, was slow free-fighting with her little sister Crystal, the Life Portal Master. The young girl was very quick, something that worked to her advantage as Rachel had a hard time catching her while the young girl managed to mock strike her many times before they stood before each other. "Alright, Imaginator power," Rachel said and the sisters touched their necklaces to activate their Portal Master power before touching them again to activate their Imaginator power. Rachel readied a telekinesis orb with a couple shuriken while Crystal hefted her bazooka on her shoulders, firing three shots while Rachel threw her arm to send the shuriken telekinetic orb towards the rockets heading her way. Two of the rockets hit the ground while the last one hit the orb.

The result wasn't what they expected.

When the rocket hit the powered up orb, both exploded and the two shuriken inside the orb were thrown in two different directions. Spyro and Blades were flying towards the Academy and had to dodge one of the shuriken while Bree, one of the Undead Portal Masters, almost got hit by the other one, but a rocket suddenly struck the flying shuriken and it landed on the ground.

Rachel ran to Bree. "Bree! Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

The girl nodded. "Yeah," she said. "What happened?"

"I'm afraid Crystal's and my sparring got a little too sharp," the older girl said.

Crystal went up to the two dragons. "Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"We're alright, Life Portal Master," said Spyro as Blades gathered the two shuriken and brought them back to Rachel.

"Thanks, Blades," she said. "Sorry about that, y'all. We didn't realize that might happen."

"What exactly happened?" Bree asked.

"We were training using our Imaginator powers," said Crystal. "One of my rockets hit Rachel's power orb and the shuriken in it flew out from the explosion."

Master Eon came out. "Is everyone alright?" He asked.

Rachel and Crystal looked ashamed. "Sorry, Master Eon," Rachel said regretfully.

"We didn't realize that might happen," said Crystal apologetically.

"It's alright, girls," he said with a gentle smile. "I know you two are careful and that was a very impressive maneuver, one that if practiced with a bit more control, would be useful to take out enemies."

The sisters smiled. "That actually sounds like a good idea," Rachel said.

Bree looked up at Master Eon. "Master Eon, I was curious about learning how to be a Bazooker," she said. "Is it possible I can?"

"Yes, Bree," he said. "Even though your Imaginator class is Sorcerer, you are not limited to just that battle class."

"He's right," Rachel said. "I've been learning how to be a bowslinger and recently took on learning how to be a knight with Master Ambush's help."

"And I'm not only training to be a ninja, but I'm learning how to be a Bazooker too with Master Flare Wolf," said Crystal.

Bree seemed to perk up when Crystal mentioned who she was training with and the two sisters decided to seek out their Sensei partners to do more training while Bree hung back, looking thoughtful, but then was about to head away when Master Eon spoke. "Bree, what is troubling you?" He asked.

"Uh, nothing," she said and quickly headed towards the Sensei Water Realm, not seeing a figure beside the Academy watching her as she quickly departed.

The Undead Portal Master went inside the Water Temple and found some practice bazookas, grabbing one and hefting it on her shoulder, facing some targets and firing some rockets, but none of them connected to the targets. "Maybe I'm too far away," she said to herself and moved a bit closer to try again.

* * *

Flare Wolf, one of the Bazooka Senseis, entered the Water Temple and found Bree trying to hit targets with the practice bazooka, but was having trouble. Seeing her slump her shoulders in defeat, he decided to step in. "Ah, Undead Portal Master Bree," he said, making her jump with a start.

"Master Flare Wolf," she said and politely bowed.

He smiled. "Why don't you train with me to learn more about being a Bazooker?" He suggested.

While her eyes lit up hopefully, Bree also stepped back a little, making Flare Wolf cock his head puzzledly. "Is something the matter?" He asked. "From your reaction earlier when Crystal mentioned me, I assumed you wished to learn."

The girl's eyes then widened. "Wait, that rocket that hit Rachel's wayward shuriken, that was you?" She asked.

He nodded. "So, was I correct in believing that you wished to learn from me, Bree?" He asked.

"Well, yes," she said. "But you're teaching Crystal."

"Who says I can't teach two Portal Masters at once?"

She had no rebuttal to that one, but she then looked at the practice bazooka and the targets that she failed to hit, but before she could open her mouth, another bazooka was placed in her hands. "To effectively hit a target, the bazooka must be held like this," Flare Wolf began, demonstrating with his own bazooka and looking at her.

Not wanting to be rude as she realized he was helping her, Bree mimicked his stance and how he held the bazooka, shifting her shoulder a bit as it was uncomfortable. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Flare Wolf giving her a patient look. "Relax your shoulders and your body," he said. "If you are too tense, then hefting a bazooka becomes uncomfortable."

She tried again, this time relaxing to the point where she was in a ready stance, but was less tense, to which the bazooka now fit to her shoulder comfortably. As the lesson continued, Bree improved and was soon able to hit all her targets, learning the correct distance and how to keep an eye on her bazooka to make sure it didn't overheat or break down.

In the Life Sensei Temple, Rachel and Crystal were again practicing their earlier maneuver and had succeeded in controlling the blast a bit better and the shuriken that were blasted from the exploded telekinetic orb and bazooka rocket hit the intended targets every time. Ambush came up to them and nodded. "Well done, you two," he said as the three exited the temple as training ended and headed for the Academy, meeting Bree and Flare Wolf on the way and Bree ran up to her fellow Portal Masters. "Hey, you two," she said happily.

"What's up, Bree?" Rachel asked.

"Did you find Master Flare Wolf?" Crystal asked.

"Actually, he found me," said Bree. "And he taught me a lot today about handling a bazooka."

"That's great," said Rachel.

"Indeed," said Master Eon, coming out. "Crystal, would you be alright with sharing Flare Wolf with another Portal Master?"

"Of course," said the young girl. "I don't mind."

The guardian of Skylands smiled. "Bree, I have decided that Flare Wolf can be your Sensei partner, if you accept," he said.

The Undead Portal Master looked at the Life Portal Master. "Are you sure, Crystal?" She asked.

"Sure," she said. "If my big sister can share her Skylander partners with another Portal Master, then so can I."

Rachel smiled proudly at her little sister and Flare Wolf nodded approvingly before looking at Bree. "So, what do you say, Bree? Want to be my other Portal Master?" He asked.

She grinned. "You bet," she said. "When are you holding the next training class?"

"In about fifteen minutes," he said. "You're more than welcome to join."

She nodded her acceptance and headed to the Sensei Fire Realm with him. "This is new for both of them," said Master Eon with a smile.

"I think they'll be good friends," said Rachel honestly.

Her statement was met with nods of agreement from the others.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
